The present invention relates generally to contact lens containers, and particularly to a unique, soft contact lens holder that utilizes a hydrophilic member to maintain the contact lens in an optimal state during periods of shipment and/or storage.
A variety of contact lens cases currently are known and available. Some of the contact lens packages are used for shipping the contact lenses to a desired recipient, such as an end user or optician. Other contact lens holders are designed for use by the contact wearer. These latter holders or cases permit the contact lens to be stored over periods of time, e.g. through the night, when the individual is not wearing the contact lens.
Regardless of the particular contact lens container style, such containers typically include a well or wells for receiving at least one contact lens as well as sufficient saline solution to submerge each contact lens. Generally, the well is enclosed by a cover that is sufficiently sealed to prevent loss of the saline solution.
The advent of soft contact lenses, such as daily wear or disposable contact lenses, has made it imperative, that the lens be maintained in a moist or hydrated condition during periods of non-use. Without the moistening liquid, the thin plastic material of the contact lens rapidly dries and ultimately becomes unusable.
Simply placing a contact lens in a well with an appropriate saline-based solution, however, can be problematic. For example, the use of sufficient saline-based solution to maintain a contact lens submerged requires sufficiently large packaging to accommodate both the contact lens and the well of contact lens solution. This adds to the size and the weight of the contact lens package, which is disadvantageous, particularly for the distribution of large numbers of contact lenses. Furthermore, the use of liquid within the contact lens holder can create messy spills during opening of the package and/or application of the contact lens to an eye of an individual.
Using wells of saline-based solution also creates difficulty in locating and removing the contact lens from its container when a wearer is ready to apply the lens. Furthermore, the size of the well necessary to contain the liquid and contact lens, as well as the free-flowing motion of the liquid, permits inadvertent reorientation of the contact lens while in the container. For example, the contact lens may become inverted in the container, thereby inducing the wearer to apply the contact to his or her eye in an inverted or reverse orientation. This can lead to irritation of the eye and discomfort to the wearer. Additionally, the soft material of the contact lenses can become folded which leads to added difficulty in applying the contact lens to an eye, and also can result in damage to the contact lens.
It would be advantageous to have a contact lens packaging system that would maintain a contact lens in a moist state without incurring the size and use disadvantages of maintaining the contact lens in a well of liquid.
The present invention features a package for holding a contact lens over a period of time without permitting dehydration of the contact lens. The package includes a container base having a substantially dry cavity. A hydrophilic fixation member is disposed in the substantially dry cavity. Additionally, a contact lens is disposed in the substantially dry cavity. An appropriate liquid is used to wet the hydrophilic fixation member, which absorbs the liquid. A cover encloses the hydrophilic fixation member and the contact lens within the substantially dry cavity.
According to another aspect of the invention, a contact lens container system is provided for maintaining a contact lens in a usable state during a period of storage. The container system includes a sealed container having an internal cavity. A hydrophilic member and a contact lens are disposed in the internal cavity. Additionally, a moistening agent is applied to the hydrophilic member.
According to another aspect of the invention, a method is provided for storing a contact lens. The method includes preparing a container with a cavity of sufficient size to receive a contact lens. The method also includes placing a moisture absorbent member in the cavity, and moistening the absorbent member. Furthermore, the method includes enclosing the contact lens within the cavity.